Dear Math
by Chaoz Fantasy
Summary: Hiroki hates math (who doesn't?). She goes to study at Aki's house with Ichinose and Toramaru. But when she has her test she gets sick and tired of it all.
1. Hiroki's Tale

**Oh My God, ugh I really can't finish stories, can I? I still have my Dutch story "Love Game" which is unfinisht, I have "Pichi Chuu Love" and "Inazuma Eleven A's" & now I create... THIS!**

**Natsuiro: Don't mind her, she's stressed because of school. Sure not having completed the stories also sucks but still...**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything from Inazuma Eleven...**

**WARNING: Sorry for this lame VERY SHORT One-Shot! ~_~**

* * *

Hiroki Zuko bite the end of her pencil.

Geez this math stuff kept on getting more difficult and frustrating!

Hiroki brushed her shoulder-length hair, piercing her eyes through the page in hope of the answer suddenly appearing on the smooth paper.

Like that ever would happen...

Hiroki sighed heavily and banged her head against the table. "How. I. Find. The. 'X'?

Keeping her head resting on the table for the while, her irritating slowly swept away to be replaced by sleepiness and her eyes were about to close if it wasn't for her phone vibrating heavily.

The brunette groaned and reached for the red device. On her screen stood a message displayed from her friend Aki.

Hiroki smiled and opened it.

_**From**__: Aki ^^_

_Hey~! How about coming over to my house? _

Hiroki grinned and quickly typed a reply.

_**To**__: Aki ^^_

_Sure! Don't wanna leave you alone with Ichinose :P_

_- ... -_

_**From**__: Aki ^^_

_Y-you! Ugh, forget it. Toramaru will come too btw~_

_- ... -_

_**To**__: Aki ^^_

_Meanie! _

_- ... -_

_**From**__: Aki ^^_

_Love you too :* But be at my house at 13:30 ok?_

_- ... -_

_**To:**__ Aki ^^_

_Hai! See ya~_

Hiroki put back her phone and sighed as she launched herself at her bed. She watched the fan on her ceiling spin for awhile before glancing at the clock. Another two hours...

She stood up and packed some stuff before returning to her warm bed.

"I don't even have the energy to go anywhere..." she groaned, turning on her belly.

After one and a half hour she decided to leave, tired of waiting any longer.

...

Aki's house was not far, it was a ten-minute walk.

Hiroki made her way over to the house and got pulled inside by an over-excited mother.

Hiroki blinked at the enthousiasm of the woman as said female kept blabbering about something about Aki and Ichinose being upstairs ALL ALONE.

"Do you know if they're dating? It would be so nice to have him as my little girl's husband!" Aki's mom squeeled, making the brunette look at her weirdly.

"Eh, Aki does likes him that way but Ichinose keeps all his emotions a secret, so I don't really know..."

After another fiftheen minutes Toramaru saved het from more Fangirling of Aki's mom and Hiroki immediately pilled him along with her upstairs.

The scene the found was Aki explaining Ichinose how to solve the math problems from paragraph 3, the poor boy not even understanding a single thing.

Hiroki sighed and dropped her stuff, starting with sum 36 - from the 75 - as Toramaru sat down a few metres from her and laid his stuff on the small table.

Hiroki growled. Math... How could something be so stressing, frustrating and boring at the same time!?

Toramaru seemed to have no problems thought and wrote down solutions and answers smoothly without having to sweat and break a pencil.

Hiroki stared at him and mumbled something about it being 'not fair he had no problems with it'.

After a short halfhour she was broken and Aki and Ichinose were simply enjoying each other's embrace. Toramaru stared at them and then gazed to the brunette with her hazel eyes.

Hiroki noticed him look and grinned. "What? Jealous of them?"

The boy blushed slightly. "O-ofcourse not!"

The brunette shook her head. "Liar."

Toramaru blushed harder and turned his head to the other side, making the girl chuckle.

* * *

The girl with her hazel eyes stared blankly at the paper full of stuff she had to answer.

20x ● (6 - 3) ÷ 4x + 27 =

Hiroki smacked her head against the table, a few of her classmates looking up from their paper but soon continueing their test.

Math was so horribly boring, it killed her mind.

Now she had to make a test excisting out of 63 sums from which she had to write down the solutions, make tabels and got the right answers ofcourse.

Hiroki sighed and started with the first of sum 34.

20x ● (6-3) ÷ 4x + 27 =

20x ● 3 ÷ 4x + 27 =

20x ÷ 4x ● 3 + 27 =

20x ÷ 4x ● 30 =

5x ● 30

Hiroki groaned. Next sum, even worser... Truly finding out what was "x".

After twenty minutes she finisht sum 41.

'I get sick of this...' she thought and turned her paper.

Then something formed in her mind and a smirk made its way on her face.

...

As the Math teacher checked the answers, he frowned at the paper of a certain brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl who went by the name Hiroki Zuko.

Like all others were sums made, but not all sums were made.

On the last paper was a letter made.

_Dear Math,_

_I am sick and tired of finding your "x"_

_Just accept the fact that she's gone._

_MOVE ON, DUDE_

_From,_

_ME :)_

He stared at the paper for a while and sighed.

She was such a lazy child...

* * *

**Whahaha, I was soooo bored man! OH MI GOD! WHAHA!**

**Hiroki: **_Eghem. Kaiya-sama will really appreciate it if you review this story. She's inconfident the past few weeks - which is the main reason why the other stories aren't updated yet. So if you would be so kind... It only takes a few minutes after all ;)_

**Natsuiro: **_Don't listen to her, Kaiya-sama is just a freakin' idiot! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!_

**Me: **_WHAAAAAAA! *starts crying*_

**Hiroki: **_You're such a meanie Natsuiro..._

**Natsuiro: **_*shrugs* Whatever *walks away*_

**_PLEASE REVIEW~ *puppy dogs eyes*_**


	2. The Correct Answer

**Hey~ I got reactions from people about the sum being wrong.**

**Well, ofcourse it is. Hiroki sucks at math. (Not that I'm that good with math XD)**

**So... Just for those I specially WASTED my ttime to give the right answer of the MATH sum she made in the story on her test.**

...

20x • (6-3) ÷ 4x + 27 =

20x • 3 ÷ 4x + 27 =

60x ÷ 4x + 27 =

15x + 27

...

**Yey~ Wasted time~**

**Why I ever wasted my time on this -_-" ?**

**Well, my free time will now be used for Pichi Chuu Love - much better**


End file.
